Ilioukhine
|classification = Zangyaku Chojin > Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,200,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Fireball Flying Fogey Squad (Barrierfreeman)|trademark_technique(s) = Death Samolyót, The Turbulence|japanese_voice = Kōichi Tōchika|other_voices = Adam Blaustein (English)|manga = Chapter 120 (First Appearance)}} Ilioukhine (イリューヒン) is a Robo Chojin that first appears in the Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc. About A from Russia. With his }} he has the ability to transform into various types of aircraft during battle. This ability also allows him to fly. Vladimir Putin is shown to be a big fan of his, personally arriving to support him during Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection. During the final preliminary, the Three Legged Race, he was paired with Meat Alexandria. Meat would later save him from crashing into the ground and receiving a career-ending injury after his loss to Kevin Mask. Because of this, he is closer to Meat than he is any other character. During his first appearance he is portrayed as a merciless Zangyaku Chojin who kills many chojin, but he reappears during the Demon Seed Arc as an Idol Chojin. From then on he is always with Mantaro Kinniku and the others as one of the Seigi Chojin. ; : 'Story' 'Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection' Ilioukhine makes his first appearance in this arc, as a Choujin fighting to win. He is first seen taking down another Choujin during the Russian Qualifying Rounds, and becoming Russia's champion. During the second preliminary round, Ilioukhine is racing against Mad Penguin (Seiuchin in the anime) and Power Command Joe in a Beach Flags type race, the goal is rescuing a falling damsel. Transforming into an airplane, Ilioukhine decapitates Mad Penguin, and slices Power Command Joe in half with his sharp plane wings. As he reaches the goal, he transforms into his humanoid form and catches the damsel, advancing to the next round. In this last round of the Choujin preliminaries, Ilioukhine takes part in a three-legged race, his partner being Meat Alexandria. Ilioukhine, satisfied about his partner and confident about this race, speedily runs through the race, without any sort of struggle, thanks to advice coming from Meat. Halfway through the race Ilioukhine gets in a quick fight against Jade, but ends in a draw, due to the amount of time they have in finishing the race. Ilioukhine and Meat finish the race, coming in second place. In his match with Kevin Mask, 52,300 fans are in attendance to watch the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 180 They fight inside due to the snow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 188 Their match is set in the Sky-Cube Ring, which has five sides and is elevated 100 feet high above the ground. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 189 Kevin unleashes a rush of close-range palm-punches, as the first to make a move, and Ilioukhine spins out of range and issues a roundhouse kick to his head. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 235 Kevin counters with a Shining Wizard to the face, followed with a Suplex, but Ilioukhine hovers a few inches from the canvas, until Kevin attempts a side-suplex in response. Ilioukhine manages to reverse their positions, before he is thrown from the ring. Ilioukhine stops from falling midair, and stands on the side canvas of the cube despite gravity. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 190 He proceeds to deliver an Axe Bomber and then a Sleeper Hold on Kevin, before throwing Kevin from the ring, but Kevin manages to grab a hold of the ropes last minute. Kevin uses a Rocket Attack to propel them back into the main ring. Kevin manages to gain the upper-hand, delivering a rain of punches that sends blood spraying down onto the crowd below. Kevin delivers a Step-Over Toe Hold and a Full Nelson, until Ilioukhine uses Aircraft Genetics to slice into Kevin's arms and force him to break his hold. Kevin attempts a Big Ben Edge, but Ilioukhine reverses and turns the attack into a Big Ben Collapse. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 191 Ilioukhine attacks until Kevin's blood is finally spilled; he continues with a Virtalyot Genetics, then a Siberian Tarurana that forces the blades of his rotor into Kevin's back. Kevin is then slammed from mat to mat and dropped, but this time uses his foot to cut into the canvas and save himself from falling, and Kevin is advised by Chloe, who helps him to regain his edge and get back into the fight. The continue with an exchange of blows, until Kevin realises the secret behind his attacks: his gyro-compass. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 192 He tears a hole in Ilioukhine's chest, revealing the gyro-compass, and disables it with a Rolling Cradle by countering its rotation. Kevin uses a German Suplex, but Ilioukhine manages to manually turn his gyro-compass enough to temporarily regain the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 193 Kevin falls and tears the rest of the side-canvas, which was previously torn, and uses it to brutally crush Ilioukhine, before ending the match with his Big Ben Edge. Chloe tells Kevin to finish him off, which leads Kevin to use the OLAP technique. Kevin ends the match in 17 minutes and 32 seconds; he proceeds to throw Ilioukhine's body down before the Russian fans, where it is caught by Meat (which incapacitates Meat). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 194 'Demon Seed Arc' The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Meltdown takes Ilioukhinevia tentacles to his room, which moves to Shimane's Izumoregion, where the General Foot lands on the coast. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 233 It is revealed there is a large structure beneath the ground, and there are two large 'legs' of General Foot are pillars that are attached to an underground chamber, seen through Ilioukhine's sonar. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 234 Meltdown reveals the subterranean chamber was created by Akuma Chojin in the past, which acts as a portal to hell. The subterranean chamber rises onto the pillars/legs, where a ring is shown to be inside. Meltdown - unmoved by Ilioukhine's friendship with Meat Alexandria - smashes open the box containing Meat's right arm, and dangles it over a boiling cauldron by a rope, and below the rope is a candle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 235 This puts the match on a strict time-limit. They engage in a series of blows, until Meltdown traps Ilioukhine in a Triangle Hold, but - as Ilioukhine escapes - Meltdown reveals it was a trap and uses an Omoplata. He continues to aim for the arms, as these were destroyed by Kevin Mask and still not healed. They exchange in a further series of blows, until Ilioukhine hides himself in stealth mode, and Meltdown counters by turning into a motorbike that can detect his whereabouts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 236 He uses a GPS like system to track down Ilioukhine, after which he uses his Demolition Horn to deliver an attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 237 Ilioukhine is injured enough that his wound from three months ago reopens; Meltdown follows with a Palo Special, aiming for his other weak spot. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 238 Meltdown uses psychological tactics to dissuade Ilioukhine from fighting, which includes making him believe that Meat hates him and would rather not be saved. He reveals the melting pot - over which Meat's arm hangs - is the Pot of Demon Summoning; the innocent will not be harmed by it, but the guilty will, which means that Meat's arm will not be damaged so long as Meat wishes to be saved. Mantaro Kinniku reveals Meat's moving torso. Ilioukhine is reinvigorated by the sight of Meat cheering him on, even when he brought nothing but trouble to Meat, and he no longer doubts himself in the face of Meltdown's psychological warfare. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 239 He decides to attack first, while Meltdown enters his Demolition Sidecar once more, and Ilioukhine counters with Virtalyot Genetics. He aims the attack for the stairwell to the ring, which creates a stone tunnel, and this prevents Metldown's GPS system from finding Ilioukhine. Ilioukhine demolishes his own tunnel, attacking Meltdown, and carries him high into the air to perform the Turbulence attack. Meltdown's fusion reactor cools down. The attack was so powerful that Meat's arm falls from the rope, but - even when it hits the liquid - it is fine as Meat trusted Ilioukhine. Meltdown lies broken, but finds enough strength to hit a switch that will send the ring back to 'hell' underground, but Ilioukhine and Meat remain in the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 240 Shackles attach to Ilioukhine's feet, while Meltdown's General Stone flees his body. Ilioukhine accepts his fate, but sends Meat's arm across the sea using a Jet Blast, until it reaches Mantaro. Ilioukhine and Meltdown are both dragged down to their deaths. Ilioukhine is later seen with the other fallen Idol Choujins during the final showdown with Reborn Ashuraman, helping Mantaro climb back into the ring. He and the other fallen Idol's are later revived by the Reborn Diamond. 'Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc' Ilioukhine is one of the Time Warp 8 and travels back in time to the days of the Legends (right after the Dream Choujin Tag Arc conclusion) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased from time. During the construction of the time ship he is part of Team 1, who are to retrieve the Tokyo Jumbo Sight for the body of the ship. When the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced, he teams up with Barrierfreeman to form . During the preliminary Battle Royal they confront the Five Disasters. Although the Five Disasters easily dominate them and move on to other opponents, Ilioukhine and Barrierfreeman come back and momentarily incapacitate them with the Carnal Desire Payment Bell Toll. When they see that Mantaro is about to be taken out by Neptuneman and Seiuchin's Optical Fiber Cross Bomber, they immediately perform their Tokko Attack and shove Mantaro out of the way. As result, they become the victims of the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber and the skin on their faces is peeled off. After the Battle Royal is over, the rest of the New Generation (as well as Chaos and Robin Mask) find Ilioukhine's black box and hear Fireball Flying Fogey Squad's final farewell. Later, during the reserve match between The Choppers' (Geronimo and Brocken Jr.) and the Five Disasters, the spirits of Ilioukhine and Barrierfreeman arrive to support Geronimo, giving him the Friendship Power he needed to perform his Apache Death Scream and destroy Thunder's "Legend" Destruction Bell. Techniques ; }} : Ilioukhine's trademark technique. He transforms into an aircraft of some sort and attacks his opponent. :*' }}' :: Ilioukhine transforms into a Stealth F-117 Nighthawk, disappears, and rams into his opponent at super sonic speed. :*' }}' :: Ilioukhine transforms into a Supermarine Spitfire and attacks his opponent with his nose propeller. :*' }}' :: Ilioukhine transforms into an AH-64 Apache Helicopter and attacks his opponent with his rotary wings. A separate attack from the Siberian Tarurana. :*' }}' :: Iloukhine transforms into an MiG-25 Foxbat and attacks his opponent with his sharp nose. :*' }}' :: Used against heavier opponents, Ilioukhine transforms into a B-29 Superfortress and shoves his opponent high up into the air. :*' }}' :: Ilioukhine transforms into a MiG-23 Flogger. :*' |Zero-sen Jenetikku}}' :: Ilioukhine transforms into an A6M Zero. :*' ' :: Ilioukhine changes into a Airliner and flies past his opponent, slashing them with his wing. Renamed the Wing Clipper in the English dub. ; : Iloukhine changes into a plane and rams into his opponent's back. He then flies upwards, with his opponent's arms now draped over his wings. Finally, he changes back into his regular form, now holding his opponent in a Full Nelson, flips upside down, and divebombs into the canvas. ; : With his opponent laying facedown, Ilioukhine jumps up into the air and changes into a helicopter. He then divebombs his opponent, slicing up their back with his helicopter blades. ; : Ilioukhine performs numerous, successive Tiger Suplexes on his opponent. ;Jet Hold ; : ; : ; 'Career Information' ;Nicknames * * ;Titles *Idol Chojin *The 8 Time Warp Chojin ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O The Crabman (Death Samolyót) *O The Eagle (Jet Hold) *O Power Commando Joe (Death Samolyót) *O Mad Penguin (Death Samolyót) *O Destruction (The Turbulence) *X Kevin Mask (OLAP) *O Meltdown (The Turbulence) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Fireball Flying Fogey Squad (Barrierfreeman) *X Hell Expansions (Neptuneman and Seiuchin) (Optical Fiber Cross Bomber) ;Win/Loss Record (Other) *O Power Commando Joe and Mad Penguin (Beach Flags) (manga only) *O Seiuchin and Power Command Joe (Beach Flags) (anime only) *O Maryu (Death Samolyót, Three-Legged Race) (with Alexandria Meat) Trivia * Ilioukhine's name comes from two sources. The official English spelling of his name (according to a Kinnikuman Information book written by Yudetamago) comes from Sambo Fighter Mikhail Ilyukhin, while the katakana for his name (イリューヒン) resembles the katakana for the Ilyushin aircraft manufacturer company (イリューシン). * Submitted by: Tomoki Isomura (磯村知起) of Tokyo as Sky Captain. 'External Links' *Original Design Sketch *wikipedia:ja:イリューヒン 'References' 'Navigation' ja:イリューヒン Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Robo Chojin Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Time Warp 8 Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Russia